


Platonic John and Eliza oneshots

by PerryTheHoe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Co-Written, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, John and Eliza are best friends, Male-Female Friendship, Modern AU, Modern Setting, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, the authors don't sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryTheHoe/pseuds/PerryTheHoe
Summary: So I basically just felt the need to write a bunch of cute little John and Eliza content, but don't have the motivation for writing a whole book, so oneshots it is.There'll be all kinds of AUs, mostly modern because sgdhjfgkf fuck history.





	1. Smol Babies

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is two angsty smol babies. That's the only way I can describe it.  
> TW for abuse (it's not shown, but it's heavily implied).  
> They're somewhere in the 8-10 age range.  
> Be warned, some fowl language is used here, if words like poopy or poo poo offend you, do not read.

John ran outside as fast as his small legs could take him. He needed to get away from the bad things, from the pain.  
He wanted to run to his favourite tree, the one he always climbed with Ellie. Most of all, he just wanted Ellie. He knew Ellie could make things better, Ellie makes everything better. His Ellie.

John ran for what felt like decades on his little legs, though in reality it was just to the park around the corner. He reached his tree, Ellie wasn't there. Why wasn't she there? Ellie was always at the tree, it was their tree. Where else could she be?  
John's mind was a haze of questions as he fell back against the tree crying, suddenly realising the pain his body was in.

He curled into himself, leaning his back against the trunk, and cried. He thought back on the events of that afternoon, he'd never seen his dad so angry. He didn't even know what he'd done this time, he was just doing nail-polish with his sisters and his dad got all angry. He absentmindedly rubbed all the cuts and bruises his dad had given him as he tried to figure out what he'd done. He spent so long caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a familiar dark haired girl slink in next to him.  
"Johnny?" It was Ellie's voice, he wanted to say hello, but his throat was clogged from tears. "John-John? Are you okay?"  
John lifted up his head and nodded his head a little before bursting into sobs and tears that he just couldn't control.

Within seconds, Eliza's arms were around him. She started crying too, the sight of her friend so upset too much for her little heart to bear.  
"What's wrong Johnny?" She was scared, she'd never seen him this upset.  
John's words were a splutter of sobs and tears "I-I ... Dad ... h-he ..."  
Eliza got the picture, she may have been young, but she knew that John's dad was a big meanie poo poo.  
"Was he a bully again?"  
John nodded, not looking at her.  
"Wh-Why d-does he hate me? I-I thought d-dads were s-supposed to love th-their sons ..."  
"But some dads are big evil poopy heads" This was supposed to reassure John, but it only seemed to make John cry more. Eliza decide a change of tactic was required. "What did he do?"  
John was silent for a bit before speaking.  
"H-He ... h-hurt ..." John couldn't seem to say exactly what happened, so Eliza just held him closer to her and told him it would be okay.

It took a while, but eventually John calmed down and the steady stream of tears flowing down his face slowed. They sat there and cuddled for a while.  
"Hey John?"  
"Yeah Ellie?"  
"It's getting late ...  
D'you wanna come over to my place?"  
John smiled, he loved sleeping over with Ellie and her sisters, it was worth the angry parents in the morning just to get a bit of time away.  
"Let's go!"  
Ellie's smile match John's as she reached for his hand to pull him to his feet.

They walked hand in hand until they made it to Eliza's house, both happy that John could get away from his own home for a bit.


	2. A Dragon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Eliza discover something strange in Eliza's garden.  
> They're about 10 here.

John ran around the big tree in Eliza's garden as he waited for her to finish counting. Hide and seek tiggy was lots of fun in the Schuyler's backyard since it was so big and there were so many places to hide.  
"Coming coming ready or not, keep your place or you'll get caught!!!" Ellie's voice rang through the backyard.  
John stayed as still as possible as he heard Eliza running around the garden looking for him. To him, hide and seek tiggy was not just a game, it was war. And this was a war he would not lose. Eliza's footsteps could be heard from the other side of the tree and John knew he had to run, so he took off across the garden with Ellie chasing after him.  
"I found you!!! I found you!!!" Ellie's voice chanted after him, but he didn't respond or even look back. He was not getting caught, not today, not ever.

John was running so hard, he didn't even notice the massive iguana ... until he tripped over it.  
John fell face first into the dirt and cried. Eliza was running over to him within seconds. He was fine, just some scraped hands and knees, though his young brain made it out to be a much bigger deal than it actually was.  
 "Are you okay?"  
 "It hurts" John sobbed out, his crying immediately stopped when he saw what had caused the fall.  
Eliza noticed what he was looking at. "What's that?" Eliza looked to John, the animal expert.  
"I-I think ... I think it's a dragon!" John exclaimed with the air of one who knows exactly what they're talking about. Though, being 10, he didn't.  
"It's too small to be a dragon, silly!"  
John was not discouraged. "It's a _baby_ dragon!!!"

This news excited Eliza, a real life baby dragon in her backyard!!! There were so many things they could do with it.  
 "Can it breathe fire yet?" She wondered aloud.  
John thought about it, then did some "tests" on the "dragon". He tickled the lizard's underside, the lizard made no reaction.  
 "I can safely say that it does not breathe fire yet" John declared.

Eliza looked up at John, he knew so much about animals!  
 "Does that mean we can keep it?"  
 "Yeah! I know how to take care of a dragon!"  
 "Of course you do! You know everything about animals!"  
 "It can stay in your room, under your bed"  
 "How will we get it up there? Can it fly?" Eliza questioned.  
 "No, it hasn't grown it's wings yet. It's still a baby."  
Eliza was learning so much about dragons, she loved having John as her best friend. 

They managed to carry the lizard up the stairs into Eliza's room without drawing any attention to themselves. They put it down on the floor and Eliza decided that she needed to know more about the mythical creature who would now be living in her room.  
 "How old are dragons when they start breathing fire?" She questioned.  
John paused as if thinking about the answer.  
 "It depends, sometimes they take longer than others, most of them are about 2 or 3 though"  
 "Wow!!!" Eliza cried. "You know so much about animals"  
 "I'm going to be a vet when I grow up, I have to know this stuff!" Eliza thought that was so cool. John would make an excellent vet.  
 "I won't go to any vets except you!! You'll be the best!!!"  
 "Thank you Ellie." John hugged her.

There was one question that was still on Eliza's mind.  
 "Is this dragon a boy or a girl?"  
 "Hmmmm, I think we should ask it" John bent down close to the iguana's face and asked "Hello dragon friend, are you a boy or a girl?"

The dragon of course, made no answer. This did not discourage John.  
 "It didn't answer ... I think that means it's neither!" John decided, not wanting Eliza to think he didn't know what he was doing (because he totally did).  
 "That's so cool" Eliza didn't know dragons could be neither, but she would support them no matter what.  
 "Do you know what to feed them?"  
 Eliza thought about it for a second "No".

John gave Eliza a list of all the things dragons eat. The list included things like: glitter, leaves, rainbows and insects. They also lived off friendship power. Eliza decided that she liked dragons very much.  
They made a little enclosure for it using lego blocks and filled it with lots of glitter and leaves (though for some reason it seemed more interested in the leaves).

Eventually John had to go home to his own house, he looked sad to be leaving, but their parents promised they'd get to see each other again soon.

 

* * *

 

It had been a few days since John and Eliza had discovered the dragon when Mrs Frittle from down the road came knocking to see if they'd seen her pet iguana anywhere. Mrs Schuyler told her that they had not, but would keep her posted if they did.

Catharine went back to cleaning. Her next stop was Eliza's room, which was usually relatively clean, but today, as she discovered, it was not. Little bits of lego covered the very glittery floor, the leaves strewn here and there making it seem like an odd fairy garden. Catherine's surprise vanished almost completely when she remembered that John was over again. That boy left a trail of mess after him wherever he went.

Catherine sighed and went back to cleaning, there wasn't much else to do. She began trying to fish out bits and pieces from under the bed, when she feels something rough and vaguely moist push against her fingers. She quickly ducked her head under the bed and almost screamed when she saw what had licked her finger, a massive, scaly iguana was staring back at her. She jumped about ten feet into the air.

_'Well,'_ she thought _'that explains the leaves.'_ She still didn't get the glitter or the lego, but was sure that an explanation would reveal itself when she questioned Eliza later. She walked outside to where John and Eliza were playing.  
"Do you two happen to know anything about Mrs Frittle's iguana?" 

She had to hand it to them, they were pretty good at acting. They seemed genuinely confused by the question.  
"Mrs Frittle?" John asked.  
"The neighbour who's crazy about her pets" Catharine was starting to get a bit impatient.  
"We haven't seen any iguanas" Eliza had never really been that good at lying before, but Catherine almost believed her this time.  
"Then what's it doing in your bedroom?"  
There was a beat of silence in which John and Eliza stared at each other in apparent confusion and a little bit of fear. Catherine was starting to think they might not have known about the massive creature living in Eliza's room. That was until John spoke.  
"Do you mean Puff?"  
"Puff??" They had named someone else's pet???  
"Our dragon!!" Eliza chimed in.  
"Dragons aren't real Elizabeth" She snaps impatiently. Eliza looks hurt. "What you two have done is stolen someone else's beloved pet and renamed it"

After some more talking, Catherine came to the realisation that John and Eliza seemed to actually believe that Mrs Frittle's pet iguana was their dragon. She almost felt sorry for them, but when it came to taking the mighty lizard back, Mrs Frittle promised them they could come visit any time they wanted. Catherine suspected that the old woman might just be lonely, why else would she own an iguana? or let two rambunctious children into her house so willingly?

Whatever the reason for Mrs Frittle letting them come over, John and Eliza really didn't care. They were happy as long as they got to keep seeing Puff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long for me to publish. (I started writing it ages ago) In my defence, I have school and am in like all the accelerated classes so that means lOtS oF hOmEwOrK!!!!1!!!1!!!!1!1!!!  
> Anyway, enjoy this cute little thing of John and Eliza bonding over a rEaL lIfE dRaGoN.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, so I wrote this on like 2 hours sleep and there are definite grammar/spelling mistakes which I will fix later if I remember.  
> Please yell at me if there are any ways you think I could improve this (:  
> I love criticism.


End file.
